Dream on
by Rose du Nuit
Summary: Harry? SLASH! won't say who the ? is, it's a surprise! Harry is upset and his boyfriend gives him advice.


Harry lies on his bed in Gryffindor tower. It's Christmas Day, hut he does not join in the festivities; his mind and heart are not joyful. All these accusations, all the hatred he is suddenly receiving - it is worse not. It is not just from the Slytherins, but most of the school. Was it possible? After all, he is a Parselmouth and everyone said Salazar Slytherin was also a Parselmouth. All these worries piled on top of his yearning to leave the Dursleys, or at least make them understand him, is too much. He can't handle it. Tears stream from his eyes and soak his pillow. Suddenly, someone sits on the edge of Harry's bed and places a hand on his back. He gently rubs Harry's back, trying to soothe him. Harry does not look up; he does not need to. He knows his love noticed his absence and knew he needed comfort. The hand stops rubbing Harry's back and rests on his shoulder.  
  
"Lying on your bed  
  
Hugging your pillow Your pillow wet with tears Hanging on to nothing Nothing but your fears Don't cry, Harry, don't cry Life is like that sometimes.  
  
You only want your freedom  
  
But freedom is only an idea, A story. Not reality. You only have it if you dream it It isn't something you can be given You have to see it for yourself, Harry, Like a rainbow in the morning.  
  
To see a rainbow you need rain Let it rain for you, love, let it rain To see your freedom you have to dream Dream on, love, dream on.  
  
The road of life is never straight Has many potholes and ruts Sometimes it doubles back But you have to keep on moving Keep moving, Harry, keep moving.  
  
To see a rainbow you need rain Let it rain for you, love, let it rain To see your freedom you have to dream Dream on, love, dream on.  
  
Harry sits up and hugs his boyfriend, knowing he speaks the truth. He had to wait out the bad times to get to the good times, just like he had to wait out a rainstorm in order to see a rainbow. Harry's lips find his lover's, thanking him without words. ***** Harry lies on his bed, his arms wrapped around his tears-stained pillow. Professor Lupin had resigned - he had been a good teacher, and a great friend; Sirius had escaped - he was glad of that, but his hopes and dreams of leaving the Dursleys were once more smashed to smithereens. These are both hard blows, but harder still, he is loosing his boyfriend this year. Tomorrow everyone will go home, including Harry's boyfriend. He will go home to Scotland and never return to England, Harry thinks, and I will never see him again. How could he dream now? He had tried and succeeded for a long time, but with the one occupying those dreams leaving, how could he keep dreaming? A small amount of pressure is added to the side of his bed. It is his boyfriend, his love, once more knowing he needs comfort. One hand massages Harry's back as the other lays idle on his own knee. "Sometimes people leave you halfway down the road Sometimes people desert you Sometimes you feel alone But remember, Harry, remember No one is alone, no one leaves for good.  
  
To see a rainbow you need rain Let it rain for you, love, let it rain To see your freedom you have to dream Dream on, love, dream on.  
  
What will you be, Harry? Where is your life headed? Don't just lie there crying Get up and get ahead Which way is your road going, harry?  
  
To see a rainbow you need rain Let it rain for you, love, let it rain To see your freedom you have to dream Dream on, love, dream on.  
  
To succeed you must dream To dream you must have faith To have faith you must believe What do you believe, Harry? Will you dream, Harry?  
  
Or sit there and hug your pillow Your pillow wet with tears Hanging on to nothing Nothing but your fears? Or will you dream, Harry? Will you dream?  
  
Harry sits up and hugs his boyfriend, "I promise you, love, I will dream." He looks up and sees tears streaming down his beloved's cheeks. He reaches up and brushes them from his face. "I know the decision you made was had one, yet, I don't blame you for choosing as you did. You know your parents and love them, and Scotland is your home." Harry's love throws his arms around Harry and hugs him tightly. "I'll miss you, Harry. Come to Scotland once you finish here. I will visit when I can. And remember, I will always love." Harry wraps his arms tighter around his love. "I will always love you, too, Oliver." "Why must we suffer through these horrid times?" "To see a rainbow you need rain Let it rain for you, love, let it rain To see your freedom you have to dream Dream on, love, dream on." 


End file.
